


Sweater Weather

by harbularybatteries



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas!AU, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, holiday!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harbularybatteries/pseuds/harbularybatteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, guys!<br/>I wrote this instead of updating my fic this week, I'm sorry! <br/>I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, guys!  
> I wrote this instead of updating my fic this week, I'm sorry!   
> I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!

What do normal people do this time of year? Maybe they visit family. Maybe they laugh at old memories. Elliot clicked through the old photos of his father and him on his computer. Maybe they sit around a fireplace or a Christmas tree and open presents. Maybe they smile as they greet old friends. They sure as hell don't sit in a cold apartment room, huddled up in a black hoodie, alone.   
Elliot thought of visiting you. Thought of stopping by your place to tell you happy holidays, or to drop off an over-priced chocolate bar. He thought about a lot of things, but never did them. That was the worst part of all of this; having social anxiety. He wanted to do so many things, talk openly with people, but he couldn't.  
You were busy, though. Having a small get together with your family, and then heading out for a few drinks with friends. He checked your facebook, twitter, and instagram at least three times already, smiling when you posted the first of many photos.   
\--  
You had been out with friends for at least three hours now, and they were all a little but more tipsy than you were. "Goo'night, Y/n!" Your friend slurred, a drunken smile on their face.   
"Good night, text me when you get home!" You patted the top of the cab, and they drove off in a matter of seconds. You walked down the cold New York sidewalk, hands stuffed into the pockets of your jeans. It was warmer earlier in the day, but now that the sun had set the chilly air raised goosebumps on your bare arms.   
You managed to get back to the red apartment building in record time, stomping up the slick steps and inside to the half-warmed lobby. Your shoes made small squeaking noises on the wood as you made your way through the building, and closer to your living space. Passing by Elliot's door made you smile, remembering the gift you'd gotten him a few weeks prior.  
It wasn't much, a computer mouse that he'd been wanting to get for himself, but hated the price of. He told you he didn't like gifts, didn't like the attention and mandatory guilt that came with them when you didn't get the other person something nearly as amazing. Or the slight sadness when it was the other way around. But you'd seen how badly Elliot wanted this new mouse, and you'd seen the one he was currently using; duct taped together and hardly working.  
You stopped walking, and unlocked the green door to your apartment, and walked inside to grab the gift bag, closing the door once more before walking back to Elliot's.  
\--  
There was a knock on his door, one that became a familiar tune between the two of you. You knocked out the beginning of Shave and a Haircut, and he'd answer with the last two knocks, signaling that it was okay for you to come in. This time he didn't answer, and instead got up from his computer to open the door.   
"Hi." He said, hood pulled over his head, and face peeking around the door.  
You smiled, and offered half of a wave. "I brought you some stuff," you dangled the bag by the handles. "Can I...come in?" You asked, bouncing on the balls of your feet slightly. The door closed for a moment, and then reopened wider this time, and you stepped in. Elliot closed it behind you as you slipped your shoes off, and placed the bag on the end table next to Qwerty. Flipper trotted up a few moments later, barking and wagging her tail, happy to see you after your small visiting hiatus. You bent down to pet the small black dog, scratching right behind her ears much to her liking.  
Elliot shifted around you, and immediately looked into the bag, noticing a small package wrapped up at the bottom, and a few cookies wrapped up in shrink-wrap. "You shouldn't have done this." He said, taking the cookies out so gently you'd thing they were a spun-glass tree ornament.   
You simply waved him off, and sat down on the leather couch, rubbing your arms as discreetly as you could. That didn't stop him from noticing. He noticed everything. Elliot noticed things before you'd even shown signs of being upset, or happy. He just always seemed to know.  
Elliot stuffed the cookie in his mouth, and unzipped the hoodie before handing it over to you. "Why aren't you wearing a jacket?" He asked, one eyebrow raised up over the other.   
The soft material was warm against your cold skin, and it smelled like a mix of spices you couldn't exactly place. He didn't wear cologne, or use any fancy soaps, it was just the way he smelled, and it made you smile more than it should.  
\--  
You smiled more once you saw the look on Elliot's face as he opened the package, saving the wrapping paper as best as he could.  
"Y/N," he started, blue-green eyes darting from the mouse and then to you. He looked like a small child opening up the newest Halo game, only this was at least one thousand times more adorable. "You didn't have to...I mean I...I didn't get you anything and-"  
You cut him off mid-sentence, placing a slender finger to his lips. Instead of backing away from the touch like he would have with anyone else, he nearly leaned into yours. "I told you it was okay if you didn't get me anything and I meant it. I wanted to do this for you, so please, don't feel bad." Your voice was calm, and your smile turned into a pout, begging Elliot not to feel too bad about this.  
You felt something warm against your cheek, Elliot's thumb brushing the small circles forming under your eyes. Your breath hitched in your chest, your mouth going dry. He almost pulled away, almost took your sudden yet small gasp to be of displeasure, but he remembered reading through your Facebook messages. He felt the smallest amount of guilt for doing it, especially after he found out how you felt about him. But now he was glad he did, glad he decided to help you move in, glad he had gotten your name off of the mail that accidentally mixed in with his, glad that he decided to return it, and glad he decided to hack you after. Elliot was glad that you brought him some of the cake you'd made, glad you brought over coffee and the occasional take-out dinner when you noticed he hadn't left his apartment that day.   
He was glad he decided to kiss you, and he was glad you'd decided to kiss him back.  
"Happy Holidays, Y/n."


End file.
